tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad *'Class': GWR 16-ton brakevan Toad is a Great Western brakevan who escaped from scrap with Oliver and Isabel. Bio Toad worked with Oliver on the Great Western Railway before being threatened with the prospect of scrapping. Oliver, Toad and an autocoach named Isabel ran away for the greener pastures of the North Western Railway, but Oliver ran out of coal en route. Luckily, they were rescued by Douglas and brought back to Sodor, where Toad asked to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him. When Scruffey began to start a trend of disrespecting the engines, Toad had the idea for Oliver to show Scruffey and his lieutenants the error of their ways. This turned out better than expected, for Oliver pulled Scruffey apart and won back the respect of the trucks. In the television series, Toad was tired of always going backwards and wanted to be a leader for a change. The trucks decided to teach Toad to be careful what he wishes for by breaking away from Oliver on Gordon's Hill, and as a result, he narrowly avoids James, crashes into some level crossing gates, and stops by taking a plunge into a pond. Afterwards, Toad decides that always going backwards isn't bad after all. Later in the series, Toad was with Oliver up in the hills when they asked Gordon if he needed some help. Persona Unlike the rest of the trucks, Toad is devoutly respectful of the engines - he even addresses them as "Mr." - and incredibly polite. Toad is also somewhat imaginative and a bit of an optimist. Basis Toad is based on a GWR Standard 20-ton brakevan. Livery Toad is painted grey with "GW 56831" written on the side in white. Appearances In the Railway Series, Toad only appeared in "Oliver the Western Engine"; he previously appeared in "Enterprising Engines" with no dialogue. In the television series he has appeared in: * Season 3 - Escape (does not speak) and Oliver Owns Up (cameo) * Season 4 - Toad Stands By and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo) , Oliver's Find, and Busy Going Backwards * Season 6 - (deleted scene cameo) * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), and Snow Engine * Season 8 - Thomas and the Circus (cameo) * Season 12 - Gordon Takes a Short Cut Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (re-introduced in 2006) * Bandai Tecs * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along * Hornby * Brio (discontinued) Trivia * Toad is one of only two brakevans who have faces. The other is the spiteful breakvan. * Toad's name originates from a nickname given to brakevans on the Great Western Railway. * In the television series, Toad remains Oliver's brakevan. * Toad's original Learning Curve model incorrectly stated that he was a 16-ton breakvan. * Toad's model is on display at Drayton Manor without a face. Gallery File:Toad3.jpg File:Toad2.png Image:Toad.jpg File:ScrapToad.png File:SnowEngine9.jpg|Toad in Season 7 File:SnowEngine10.jpg|Toad derails File:BusyGoingBackwards17.jpg|Toad is grubby File:BusyGoingBackwards14.jpg|Toad in the pond File:BusyGoingBackwards5.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards7.jpg File:ToadStandsBy14.jpg|Toad Stands By File:Oliver'sFind9.jpg|Toad and the derailed trucks Image:Fish(Season8)19.jpg|Toad's shut-eye face on a truck File:ERTLToad.jpg|ERTL Toad File:HornbyToad.jpg|Hornby Toad File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Take-Along Toad File:WoodenToad.jpg|Wooden Toad File:RealToad.jpg|Real Toad Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway